Bagheera and Shere Khan: In the Jungle
by RR578118
Summary: Bagheera and his Shere Khan deal with the dramas of the jungle, and love.
1. Chapter 1

"Shere Khan." Bagheera called out to the jungle.

A large male tiger appeared.

"You called." Shere Khan answered.

"Listen, I love you, and there isn't a day I think about you..." Bagheera trailed off as Shere Khan walked seductively towards him.

"Yes, go on," the tiger cooed.

"I just don't think the rest of the jungle is ready to find out we're together." Shere Khan had made his way to behind Bagheera and was now glancing at the black cat's tailhole.

"They can accept it." Shere Khan stated.

"It's enough that we are both males, but... but... Shere Khan..."

The tiger had began to lick the outside of the another's pink tailring. Bagheera felt his insides clench and his cock begin to drop out of his sheath.

"Everyone thinks you are evil." Bagheera stated.

Shere Khan took his tongue out of the opening to Bagheera's anus and began to speak.

"Bagheera," he reassured his lover.

"Let them see that you trust me and all will be alright."

"Shere Khan," Bagheera said.

"What?" The tiger replied.

"I may not see you for a week or two so... fuck me hard."

Bagheera raised his rump and put his front to the ground. He spread his hind legs submissive Ely and prepared his tailhole for Shere Khan's massive cock. Instead of feeling a hard member piercing his anus Bagheera felt his partner's tongue begin to lick all around his rump. The panther let out a drawn-out whine and spread his front claws. Shere Khan pushed his tongue so it was inside the black another's anus and began to feel around the beginnings of his lover's tunnel.

Bagheera couldn't take it any more and rolled onto the ground with the feel of Shere Khan's tongue in his slightly widened anus.

"I love you." Shere Khan said in passion as he lowered himself on top of his partner and licked all around his muzzle.

" I love you too." Bagheera cooed.

The two cats brought their muzzled together and their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually Shere Khan won and Bagheera felt the wonderful feeling of his lover's tongue sliding over his teeth, his own tongue, and the roof of his mouth.

Bagheera could feel his insides quivering. The insides he knew would soon be filled with another male's seed. Shere Khan clambered off of Bagheera and he stood up. Bagheera raised his rump up again.

"Is there something you still have to taste?" Bagheera teased as he raised his tail.

Shere Khan again inserted his tongue into tailhole once again. He brought his tongue around and around Bagheera's tailring.

"FUCK, yes!" Bagheera moaned.

His hind legs shivered with pure love for the tiger's tongue.

Suddenly, Shere Khan's lickings stopped. He mounted the panther and slowly pressed his penis into Bagheera's tailhole. The panther made sure to squeeze his hole off and on to make Shere Khan's experience even more memorable.

"Oh shit," Bagheera swore as Shere pressed his dick into the hilt. They were fur against fur and Bagheera liked the idea of the other male's fur grinding against his own.

Shere Khan pulled almost all the way out and Bagheera felt the pressure deep in his ass give away a little as the cock that was pushing on it left.

Shere Khan hesitated for a moment with the head of his cock barely inside Bagheera's anus.

"Go wild," Bagheera said in a lustful voice.

"Fuck me till there is no place in my body you haven't reached!"

"I'll show you wild," Shere Khan said under his breath.

He began going at the black panther's ass hard. Pushing his cock as deep as he could and pulling it almost all the way out. When it came to sex, Shere Khan was skilled at making it incredible.

Bagheera moaned again and again as he was pushed forward slightly with every thrust. He felt his anus slowly succumbing to the dominant cock that was inside it.

Bagheera groaned as his prostate was brushed again and again by Shere Khan's enormous member passing in and out of his body. His walls began to tighten around the gigantic pole that was being worked into him.

"Oh, fuck me my big tiger!" Bagheera mewled.

Shere Khan simply smiled and continued to fuck Bagheera's ass.

Bagheera could feel his climax coming and decided to voice it, even though he knew his sexual playtime with Shere Khan was far from over.

"I'M COMING I CANT HOLD IT ANY LONGER!"

Shere Khan felt the black panther's tunnel clench with each spurt of cum out of Bagheera's cock. Luckily for Shere Khan his pre-cum began to shoot into Bagheera's ass and lubricated the even tighter tunnel for easy penetration. Bagheera's pleasure had lessened since his cum had left his body. Nevertheless he always enjoyed getting his tailring stretched. Bagheera clenched his hole as tight as he could once Shere Khan was embedded within him. With a mighty roar Shere Khan shot his seed into Bagheera's hot ass. Some of the cum began to drip down Bagheera's cheeks as it overflowed. Bagheera tried not to move his ass as he panted.

"Give me an hour," he said as Shere Khan began to pull his cock out of the panther's ass.

Bagheera felt Shere Khan's cockhead leave his anus, then his tailhole opened and close as he forced the sticky cum out of it. Shere Khan lapped some up. Bagheera felt his anus slowly tighten back to its normal width. He knew without even attempting to look that it was a big hole from when Shere Khan's cock had just vacated.

"I'll catch us some dinner, then we need to talk." Bagheera said.

Shere Khan gave his partner a lick on the muzzle as a response.

"I don't think I'll ever leave your side," Bagheera began.

"Me neither, or that sweet tight ass of yours." Shere Khan cooed.

Both the felines laughed and walked off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Their lust-filled moans pierced the cold night jungle air as the two felines made love. Bagheera backed up against the other male's cock and took him into the farthest reaches of his body. Shere Khan roared as Bagheera panted, each breath taken erotically. Shere Khan roared again as Bagheera's tailhole suddenly squeezed his ginormous member. Bagheera felt it too and cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Shere Khan only had to thrust a few more times into Bagheera's asshole before the panther growled and sprayed his seed over the ground. The panther's hole constricted and Shere Khan roared out as he shot his seed deep into Bagheera's tight ass.

As his orgasm slowly dulled Bagheera pulled out from under his lover. Shere Khan proceeded to address the cum that was drizzling out of Bagheera's widened anus. The black panther began to speak in a sensual tone.

"Do you love me?" Bagheera teased his male counterpart.

"Yesssss," He replied dripping in erotic undertone.

Bagheera looked back and saw that Shere Khan's cock was still enlarged. He went over to his tiger and put him on his belly.

"Yes, fuck me my panther!" The tiger cooed.

Bagheera kissed Shere Khan long and hard. Their muzzles pressed together as they mewled. Bagheera brought his rough tongue all the way down Shere Khan's chest tasting his scent. Then he came to the tiger's cock. Some of his seed still remained on the tip and Bagheera could tell that the scent of his own sweet anus was on it too. He ran his rough tongue over the tip of the tiger's penis and lapped up all the cold seed. It was sweet just like he had imagined. After a few more test licks Bagheera engulfed Shere Khan's cock in his mouth. He lightly ran his teeth along the penis and could taste his own ass from when the tiger had just fucked him.

"Roll your tongue around the head." Shere Khan managed to spit out in between gasps of pleasure.

So, Bagheera licked the cocktip until finally the tiger came and sprayed his seed directly into the another's mouth.

"How do you still even have any cum left?" Bagheera asked.

"The first time we had sex," Shere Khan began as he got up.

"Was my first time, for you it was undoubtedly not true."

"That still doesn't explain..." Bagheera was cut off as he met Shere Khan's lips once again.

"I have had a crush on you since we were cubs. I masturbated thinking of you and earlier today when we finally fucked my dream came true." Shere Khan kissed the panther again then moved to his rump.

"Maybe I'm just running on adrenaline." Shere Khan said.

The tiger penetrated Bagheera's ass easily and pushed in to his hilt. Bagheera lowered his front to the ground and clenched his teeth, he felt his anus clench as well. Shere Khan began to push further into Bagheera and the panther squirmed as his deepest regions were rudely penetrated by his partner's dick. Shere Khan pulled all the way out and practically punched his way back in making Bagheera cry out as his ass was stretched. Bagheera began to push back against the penis that was entering him much to the tiger's pleasure. It was then Shere Khan fell in love with Bagheera all over again. With each thrust into Bagheera's tailhole, he gaze over Bagheera's sleek muscular form and saw his crystal emerald eyes. The very eyes he fell in love with when he was young. When the tiger ejaculated into the panther it wasn't because Bagheera was moaning his name or his ass was tightening it was because of love.

Thanks for reading my second story in the Bagheera x Shere Khan saga. I'd like to say that the new Jungle book film was amazing. Also, Bagheera is incredibly attractive in that film too. I'm being serious. He's sexy.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while since my last fic. Hope you enjoy this one!

It had been a couple of months since Shere Khan and Bagheera had begun mating. They essentially slept in the same cave and hunted together, but with all their different functions in the jungle, there would be days where they would barely see each other. Bagheera loved the days where he would come home and spread his hind legs for his partner, the feeling of the tiger's dick inside his tailhole was amazing. Sometimes while wandering the panther would get hard just thinking about his partner.

Bagheera's tailhole had succumbed to Shere Khan's cock, meaning that he was used to getting a dick up his tailhole. He actually preferred it more than fucking a female. When Bagheera defeated he thought of his anus as nothing more than a hole, but when he had sex, it became his sexual organ to please Shere Khan with.

One day when Shere Khan was just arriving home to their den...

"Hello, my love." He chirped to Bagheera.

The panther was lying on his side relaxing. When he saw his partner he looked up. Bagheera noted that there was a swipe of blood on Shere Khan's lips.

"Did you just eat?" Bagheera asked.

"A while ago actually." The tiger replied.

"You want to hunt together and then maybe afterword..." Bagheera trailed off.

"Yes Bagheera, I would love to." Shere Khan replied.

"I love you." Bagheera said passionately.

"I love you too my sweet panther."

The two felines rubbed up against each other taking in one another's scents. Their lips met and they kissed passionately, but briefly.

Bagheera broke it up.

"Uh-uh, you can FUCK me when we get back. I want to submit to you, when we get back I want you to cum inside my tailhole and fill me up. Fuck me hard until my moans echo into the jungle."

"Nice speech," Shere Khan replied as he gave Bagheera a small kiss.

The two felines began to stalk through the forest. Bagheera purposely took point so Shere Khan could view his partner's rump for the whole journey. Shere Khan got distracted quickly by the sight of Bagheera's tail swishing and the pink ring of his tailhole.

Bagheera stopped and raised his rump high in the air. Shere Khan thought of all the times the panther had raised his ass for him to fill it with his seed.

Bagheera pounced and began to instantly eat his prey. His ass was still raised in the air. It was then Shere Khan knew he was teasing him. Shere Khan's dick came out of his sheath as he moved stealthily towards the panther.

As he got closer he smelled the tantalizing scent of Bagheera's tailhole and dick.

Shere Khan had just began to prod Bagheera's tailring with his tongue when the panther turned and fled

back the way they came.

Shere Khan knew Bagheera was playing with him so he rushed after his partner.

As Bagheera ran he pumped his powerful hind legs, the legs he knew he would soon be spreading submissively for Shere Khan.

Just as Bagheera made it to their cave he heard Shere Khan leap at him. Instantly the tiger's tongue was in Bagheera's mouth, not even bothering to fight for dominance.

"Get up." Shere Khan ordered, throughout their kisses and moans.

Bagheera got up and spread his powerful hind legs wide as Shere Khan began to prod his tailhole with his huge cock. The panther gritted his teeth as penetration was made, but soon after he began then feel pleasure. Shere Khan loved the feeling of Bagheera's tight and wet anal walls squeezing his cock. Bagheera cried out as his partner's barbs scraped his walls. The panther sprayed his seed all over the ground and moaned as his walls clenched around the dick inside them.

In and out.

In and out.

Shere Khan thrust into Bagheera's tailhole rough causing the panther's walls to close each time his enormous cock slammed into Bagheera's prostate.

Soon the tiger roared a roar that filled the jungle as he filled Bagheera with his seed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, to be honest I only have one question." Akela began.

"Yes?" Bagheera replied.

They were walking in the jungle.

"Why Shere Khan?" Akela asked.

Bagheera visibly rolled his emerald eyes.

"Hey! It's a valid question." Akela laughed.

"That's not the first question I though you'd ask." Bagheera replied.

They continued to walk along. Bagheera knew Shere Khan wasn't going to be back fora while so he did diverted his and Akela's course to his cave.

"What did you think I'd ask?" Akela replied.

"To be honest, how does it feel to be fucked up the butt by another male." Bagheera grinned.

Akela laughed for a while, as the wolf was distracted Bagheera took a fleeting glance at the male's muscular body especially the muscles around his rump.

"You let him fuck you?" Akela asked.

"I like to be on the receiving end of things." Bagheera replied.

"No doubt," Akela said quietly.

They reached Bagheera's cave and lay down side by side. Bagheera was close enough to smell Akela's sweet scent and he started getting hard just thinking about opening up for the wolf.

"So, in all seriousness," Akela began.

"Do you think you could get Shere Khan to leave us alone?"

Bagheera suddenly had an idea.

"I think I can do that, but there is one thing I need in return." Bagheera said as he got up.

"Anything." Akela replied.

"Fuck me." Bagheera requested.

The wolf looked shock, but slowly his shock drew away to a smile and he gave the panther a kiss.

"Okay, I did say anything." Akela smiled.

Bagheera raised his ass in the air like a bitch in heat.

"I have been fantasizing about your ass for some time now."

Akela mounted the black panther and pressed his dick against his tailring. Bagheera moaned out as he pushed back against the wolf's cock. It entered the panther's hole and Akela grunted and stopped.

"I can see why Shere Khan likes it," the wolf said between clenched teeth.

"It's really tight."

"Just push in some more, it gets easier and the faster you get the better it feels...

For both of us"

Akela slowly wiggled his way into Bagheera's tailhole until his knot was pressing against the panther's pink tailring.

"Okay now thrust in and out like you would a female." Bagheera directed.

Akela slowly pulled his dick out. Almost too slow for the panther beneath him who was in pure bliss as every inch of Akela's cock brushed against his prostate.

Then something clicked in Akela's head and he forcefully jabbed his cock back in. The wolf felt his balls slam against Bagheera's pair and they continued to hit each other as Akela began to thrust in and out of Bagheera's ass.

Although, it wasn't Bagheera's first time it still felt good to have a cock in his tailhole especially one who was new.

Akela was fighting to hold his cum in as he felt Bagheera's warm wet anal walls squeezing his cock. The way the panther's anus clenched to Akela's dick he thought it was made to take only him.

The wolf howled as he spread Bagheera's anus with his knot and filled it with his love.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a while, but Bagheera still felt Akela's dick softening inside his tight anus. That was the downside of making love with a male wolf, the submissive had to wait for the dominant's knot to go away or he would hurt his anus. Akela dug his muzzle into the back of Bagheera's neck, making the black panther half heartedly moan. The wolf sensed Bagheera's fear.

"What's wrong?"

Bagheera widened his hind legs slightly his tailhole stretched and Akela's knot popped out, along with a spray of cum that slowed to a drizzle.

Akela immediately set to work on Bagheera's tailhole.

"Nothing... I just hope Shere doesn't find out."

Akela laid down on the cave floor near Bagheera. His dick was still hard and covered with his sperm.

The wolf's face went solemn and he began to lick Bagheera's tailhole. The panther began to moan and his cock began to enlarge.

Little did Bagheera know that Akela was cleaning his tailhole so Shere Khan would not find his seed all over the sexual organ of his boyfriend.

When he was finished Akela left quietly as Bagheera came onto the cave floor.

Akela knew he would see Bagheera soon.

A few moments later Bagheera heard the sound of Shere creeping up on him. The tiger tackled his mate and they buried their muzzles together.

"Mmm. I've been so horny for you." Shere Khan said between breaths.

"Me too" Bagheera replied.

The two felines dicks rubbed against each other causing the pair to moan crazily.

"Mmm. Put you dick inside me. I want to feel your barbs scrape my walls. I want you to cum inside me and fuck me all night. Make me your bitch." Bagheera declared.

"Nice speech." The tiger replied.

Bagheera raised his ass in the air ready to receive his partner.

Shere Khan obeyed the panther, but when he finished he began to smell the scent of a wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he knew Shere Khan was gone Bagheera left the cave. His ass still felt wonderful from the fuck Shere Khan had given him last night, but he found himself craving wolf so much more than tiger. Something about that knot exploding inside his deepest regions made him shudder. Of course Shere Khan didn't have a knot. Bagheera walked by Baloo who was lazing up against a tree.

"Hey, Bagheera!" He called.

"How's your boyfriend."

Bagheera turned to the large grey bear and made up a lie quick.

"He's back at the cave." Bagheera began.

"I'm out hunting for our dinner."

Baloo lazily got up and said.

"There's some good game straight ahead. I'd catch it myself, but you know, I have better things to do."

"I'm sure you do." Bagheera replied and with that he was off.

An hour later

Baloo started after Bagheera. He was worried the panther had gotten into trouble, but if the feline was okay perhaps he would ask for some meat. After about five minutes of walking, Baloo heard Bagheera's voice. The panther was moaning. Baloo approached a small clearing and peered through the dense underbrush. Another male was on top of Bagheera and was fucking the panther's ass hard. Baloo turned away to head back to his tree.

An hour earlier

Bagheera met Akela in the clearing like they had agreed.

"I've missed you so much..." Akela began.

But he was cut off by Bagheera kissing him on the lips. Their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually Bagheera won and drove his tongue all over each of the wolf's sharp canines. The panther lifted his ass in the air and Akela took him. His throbbing wolfhood passing deeper into the panther's body than ever before. As Bagheera began to push back against Akela's cock he thought he heard something in the bushes to his right. He forgot about it when Akela began to leak precum into the panther's anus.

"Fuck me hard!" Bagheera called out.

"Your ass is so tight!" The wolf replied.

In response Bagheera tightened his tailring for each of the deep jabs he took in his rear. Something about taking it up the tailhole just felt right to him now. Bagheera knew that if your partner was a male then you would get more pleasure than from a fuck and run bitch.

With one final thrust Akela jammed his knot into Bagheera's ass. The panther came all over the jungle floor as Akela began to fill up the feline's tailhole. Just as Akela was pulling out Bagheera heard an angry tiger's roar.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mmm... shit." Bagheera said as he crawled out from underneath the wolf.

Both of their orgasms had dulled, but Bagheera knew he wouldn't have enough time to clean up all the seed sprinkled over the ground. The whole forest would smell masculine for a week.

"Should I go?" Akela asked.

Bagheera nodded.

Before he turned to leave the wolf looked into the panther's emerald eyes.

"I still love you."

"Me too."

Just as Akela had disappeared out of sight, Shere Khan burst through the bushes.

"Bagheera we need to talk." He was furious.

"About the stuff you found awhile ago. I was pleasuring myself - alone, and I thought it would be embarrassing."The panther lied.

Shere Khan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm telling the truth." He lied.

The tiger's frown turned into a smile.

"You really couldn't wait, could you."

"No," Bagheera said reasurringly.

"You know how hard I am right now?" The tiger asked.

Bagheera snickered as he saw his partner's long cock.

The tiger tackled the panther and crammed his penis up the black cat's tailhole. Bagheera smiled as he began to push back against the force entering his ass.

The panther saw a way out then...

A way he could love a wolf by day and a tiger by night.

The Very End

Thanks for all the fans of this series and don't forget to favorite. Send me PMs if you want.


	8. Chapter 8

"You're not looking good." Baloo said carefully to Bagheera.

"Me and Shere had a fight last night." The panther replied as he snatched up a mouse.

The grey bear came closer.

"Bagheera, did he hurt you?" Baloo asked.

"No, I love Shere, but he can just be a dick sometimes." Bagheera replied.

"Maybe he's being a dick," Baloo emphasized the word "dick".

"Because, he's waiting for you to apologize for mating with Akela."

Bagheera's emerald eyes widened as he turned around to look at the bear.

"Wait, how the fuck did you..."

"Well," Baloo started.

"I heard quite a lot of moaning coming from around Akela's resting spot. He naps near me, sometimes I share some honey with him,"

"If you can get off your ass to do it." Bagheera chimed in, still in shock.

"So naturally I figured you two were fucking since I saw you headed there all the time. I take it you stopped being with Akela now though, am I right?"

Bagheera looked down. He didn't want to think about this right now. Baloo was probably right, Shere suspected something, even though it had been a week since the panther and the wolf had had sex. Bagheera wanted so bad to rush home to his mate and fuck all day, but he felt like Shere's anger from their altercation had hungover to this morning.

"Maybe, I'll go back with Akela," Bagheera hissed.

Baloo gave the panther a quizzical look.

"Oh, what the hell, I only liked Akela, because of the amazing sex we had."

Baloo smiled cautiously and bit off some honeycomb.

"I became Shere Khan's mate because I loved him, and he is really hot."

Baloo rolled his eyes.

Bagheera laughed.

"Come on Baloo, you've never checked me or one of the other male's of the jungle out. Male on male sex is amazing, it's ten times better than fucking a bitch, who will just complain about kittens afterword."

"Bagheera, I've had one mate and she was the lousiest bitch I've ever met. I AGREE with you gay relationships probably work out much better, but there hasn't been a suitable male in this forest for years."

Bagheera had an awful idea.

"Who says I'm not suitable?" He cooed, slowly lifting up his tail and elevating his rump towards the bear.

"Bagheera..." the bear sighed.

"Hell, you do have a really hot ass."

"Yeah,"the panther replied. He squeezed his tailhole muscles.

"And I want you deep inside it."

"Are you sure you can take it, I don't mean to brag, but I'm really big." Baloo replied as he approached the panther.

"Yes, I can take it, fuck me!" Bagheera moaned.

Baloo wasted no time in pushing his wide cock into Bagheera's small ring of muscles. The panther cried out first in pain then in uneasy pleasure.

"You're so big!" He moaned, his claws extending into the ground.

"You're tight and I'm not even halfway inside you." Baloo moaned.

"Oh, if I would have known you were this huge I would have done this a long time ago." Bagheera said as Baloo pushed his dick all the way into the hilt.

The bear roared as he pulled his penis out a little then pushed in going further into the panther's insides making the feline moan in delight.

Bagheera had already reached his climax and came all over the ground, followed soon by Baloo. They had not noticed the tiger standing near the watching in shock as the bear pulled out, he growled: "Bagheera, you fucking whore!" "I knew it!"

To be continued.

Well, I decided to bring this back, it's like a combination of porn and a gone girl esque story.


End file.
